riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Corrosion of Conformity
Corrosion of Conformity (also known as C.O.C.) is an American heavy metal band from Raleigh, North Carolina formed in 1982. For almost the majority of its existence, the band has consisted of guitarist Woody Weatherman, bassist Mike Dean (who left in 1987 but rejoined six years later), drummer Reed Mullin (who left in 2001 but rejoined nine years later) and vocalist and rhythm guitarist Pepper Keenan (who joined the band in 1989). After a hiatus in 2006, Corrosion of Conformity returned in 2010 without Keenan, who had been busy touring and recording with Down but announced their reunion with him in December 2014.3 To date, Corrosion of Conformity has released seven studio albums, two EPs, one compilation, and one live album. Their first three studio albums―Eye for an Eye (1984), Animosity (1985) and Blind (1991)―attracted the attention of Columbia Records, who signed the band in 1993. Corrosion of Conformity found success with the release of their 1994 fourth studio album, Deliverance, which peaked at number 155 on the Billboard 200 and spawned the hits "Albatross" and "Clean My Wounds". Their 1996 follow-up Wiseblood was also successful, and became Corrosion of Conformity's highest-charting album in the United States, peaking at number 104 on the Billboard 200. Their latest album album, IX, was released on July 1, 2014. History Early years (1982–1987) Corrosion of Conformity (C.O.C.) was formed in Raleigh, North Carolina by bassist and vocalist Mike Dean, guitarist Woody Weatherman and drummer Reed Mullin in the early '80s.4 Their hardcore punk-oriented 20-track debut Eye for an Eye—the only album featuring the vocalist Eric Eycke—was released in 1984 (later re-released by Caroline Records during 1989).5 Soon after, Eycke left the band and C.O.C. continued as a three-piece with Dean and Mullin sharing the vocal duties on the 1985's follow-up Animosity.4 In 1987, COC recruited Simon Bob Sinister after the breakup of their fellow Carolina band and Death Records labelmates Ugly Americans. The band's 1987 release, Technocracy, featured the hectic crossover thrash musicianship of COC with a cleaner vocal style than they had in the past. Departure of Mike Dean, hiatus and Blind (1987–1992) Mike Dean departed in 1987 and Simon Bob soon followed, leaving COC in a state of flux for a couple of years. The remaining members re-tuned the line up and searched for a new vocalist, even posting a classified in Flipside Fanzine for a singer similar in sound to "James Hetfield or Ozzy Osbourne" to go with their new metal sound. Caroline Records released some old tracks with Mike singing during this time with the aptly named Six Songs with Mike Singing EP. Mike Dean also participated in Snake Nation. After much searching, Karl Agell was recruited on vocals, Phil Swisher on bass and Pepper Keenan as a second guitarist. COC gravitated towards a more straightforward heavy metal sound. By 1991's Blind they had become a heavy metal band. Blind was the first COC album to receive mainstream attention. The video for "Vote with a Bullet" (the only song with Keenan on vocals on the album) received airplay on MTV and the album cracked the Billboard Heatseekers chart in early 1992. The album has sold around 250,000 copies in the US to date. Deliverance and Wiseblood (1993–1998) In 1993, Agell and Swisher left the band and formed the band Leadfoot, Dean returned and Keenan took over lead vocals. The following year COC signed to Columbia Records, and the release of Deliverance saw the band move toward Southern metal, a sound that they also carried onto the Wiseblood and America's Volume Dealer albums. In 1994, their song Big Problems was featured on the Clerks soundtrack. The song Clean My Wounds was also featured in the anime movie Tekken: The Motion Picture. Deliverance was the band's biggest selling album. This was mainly due to the singles "Albatross" and "Clean My Wounds" becoming Top 20 hits on rock radio and the album managed to spend almost four months on the Billboard 200, peaking at No. 155.6 On the Heatseekers chart, it peaked at No. 5 and lasted almost a year on that particular chart. US sales for the album were just over 440,000 by the end of 2005 and this album should be eligible for Gold status within the next few years. Wiseblood was released in October 1996. Despite producing a Top 30 radio hit with "Drowning in a Daydream" and a worldwide tour with Metallica, the album failed to match the sales set by the previous album. Total US sales to date are just over 150,000. "Drowning in a Daydream" was nominated at the Grammy Awards in 1998 for "Best Metal Performance".7 America's Volume Dealer and In the Arms of God (1999–2006) Soon after the release of Wiseblood, Columbia dropped COC, who then moved to Sanctuary Records. The band released its first album for its new label, America's Volume Dealer, in November 2000. The album was even more of a commercial failure than Wiseblood not even managing to make the Billboard 200. However, the single, "Congratulations Song", did give the band another Top 30 hit. No videos were made from the album. Mullin left the band in 2001. Over the next few years, the band worked with a series of drummers: Jimmy Bower of Eyehategod, local Raleigh percussion professor Merritt Partridge, Stanton Moore of Galactic and Reed's former drum technician Jason Patterson, who previously played drums in the Raleigh-based rock band Cry of Love. In April 2005, COC released In the Arms of God to much critical acclaim. The album performed much better than their previous effort, debuting at No. 108 on the Billboard 200 and even topping the Heatseekers chart.68 This was achieved without even one radio hit from the album. A video was made for the song "Stonebreaker" which saw airplay on MTV2's recently revived Headbanger's Ball. The band spent the rest of the year touring the US and Canada. They were the opening acts for Motörhead and Disturbed and also went on headlining tours with Crowbar, Fu Manchu, Alabama Thunderpussy and Danko Jones all providing support. A European tour was scheduled for September/October 2005 but was later cancelled, after Hurricane Katrina ravaged Keenan's hometown of New Orleans. A co-headlining UK tour with Clutch commenced in January 2006. Second hiatus (2006–2010) Corrosion of Conformity was on hiatus from 2006 to June 2010, while Pepper recorded and toured with Down. From March 2009 to June 2010, Karl Agell and Reed Mullin occasionally performed with Jerry Barrett, Scott Little, and Jason Browning (Browning eventually replaced by TR Gwynne) as "COC-Blind", playing the Blind album. Reed Mullin and Mike Dean along with Jason Browning are also touring in a new band called "Righteous Fool", and have released a self-titled EP on Southern Lord Records. Animosity lineup reunion (2010–2014) On May 12, 2010, Blabbermouth.net reported that the Animosity lineup of Corrosion of Conformity was reuniting and working on a new album. They are planning some early-August shows lined up for the West Coast, although they have not yet been officially announced.9 The band is still open to recording again as a four piece with Pepper when the time is right, according to a message on the official C.O.C. website on May 15, 2010.10 Pepper currently, has not officially left the band.11 Pepper joined his band mates on stage on June 17, 2011 at the Hellfest (Clisson, France) to play "Vote with a Bullet" as well as on June 19, 2011 in Bilbao (Spain) where they additionally performed together on "Señor Limpio". Pepper stated that he looks forward to working on some Deliverance type material in the near future with the band. The band released their eighth studio album, titled Corrosion of Conformity, on February 28, 2012 via Candlelight Records. In September 2012, Corrosion of Conformity posted three pictures from the studio on Facebook, stating that they were working on a five-song EP called Megalodon with Mike Schaefer and John Custer. The entire EP was released for digital download via Scion A/V on November 14, 2012. By January 2013, Corrosion of Conformity had begun writing new material for their ninth studio album,12 IX, which was released on July 1, 2014. Reunion with Pepper Keenan (2014–present) In a September 2014 interview with Heavy Blog Is Heavy, drummer Reed Mullin confirmed that Corrosion of Conformity will reunite with guitarist/vocalist Pepper Keenan in 2015 to record a new album, followed by a tour.13 The band will begin work on their new album in January 2015.3 On January 14, 2015, Corrosion of Conformity announced a six-date UK tour, which will take place in March and will be their first tour with the Deliverance lineup in 14 years as well their first one with Keenan in nine years.14 Discography Studio Albums *'Eye for an Eye' (1984, No Core) *'Animosity' (1985, Death Records) *'Blind' (1991, Relativity; Roadracer) *'Deliverance' (1994, Colombia) *'Wiseblood' (1996, Colombia) *'America's Volume Dealer' (2000, Sanctuary) *'In the Arms of God' (2005, Sanctuary) *'Corrosion of Conformity' (2012, Candlelight Records USA) *'IX' (2014, Candlelight Records USA) *'No Cross No Crown' (2018, Nuclear Blast) Extended Plays *'Technocracy' (1987, Death Records) *'Six Songs with Mike Singing: 1985' (1989, Caroline) *'Mad World' (1992, Anti-Core) *'Drowning in a Daydream' (1996, Colombia) *'Megalodon' (2012, Scion A/V) Singles *'Dance of the Dead and Future Now' (1991, Relativity) *'Vote with a Bullet' (1992, Relativity) *'Vote with a Bullet - The Consolidated Re-mix Version' (1993, Roadrunner) *'Albatross' (1994, Colombia) *'Broken Man' (1994, Colombia) *'Clean My Wounds' (1994, Colombia) *'Seven Days' (1995, Colombia) *'3 from Wiseblood' (1996, Colombia) *'King of the Rotten' (1996, Colombia) *'Pighead Shaped Picture Disc' (1996, Colombia) *'The Rotten Remixes' (1997, Industrial Strength) *'Over Me' (2000, Sanctuary) *'Stonebreaker' (2005, Sanctuary) *'Your Tomorrow (Parts 1 and 2)' (2010, Southern Lord Records) *'The Doom' (2012, Candlelight Records) *'On The Hunt' (2015, Self-Released) *'Cast the First Stone' (2017, Nuclear Blast) *'Wolf Named Crow' (2017, Nuclear Blast) Other Releases *'No Core' (Split album with Colcor, No Labels, No Rock Stars) (1982, No Core) *'Why Are We Here?' (Split 7" with Bloodmobile, Stillborn Christians, No Labels) (1983, No Core) *'Demo '84' (Demo) (1984, Self-Released) *' N.O.T.A. / Corrosion Of Conformity' (Split live album with N.O.T.A) (1987, M.S.A.M.) *'Demo '88' (Demo) (1988, Self-Released) *'Demo '91' (Demo) (1991, Self-Released) *'Live Volume' (Live Album) (2001, Sanctuary) *'Live Volume: The Movie' (Live DVD) (2001, Sanctuary) *'Corrosion of Conformity - Extended Versions' (Live Album) (2007, Sony BMG) *'Playlist: The Very Best of Corrosion of Conformity' (Compilation) (2010, Colombia) *'Gathered at the Altar of Blast' (Split Box Set with Exodus, Immolation, Kataklysm, Possessed, Municipal Waste) (2018, Nuclear Blast) Personnel Current Members *'Woody Weatherman' – Lead Guitar, Vocals (1982 - 2006, 2010 - Present) *'Pepper Keenan' - Guitar, Vocals (1989 – 2006, 2014 - Present) *'Mike Dean' – Bass, Vocals (1982 – 1987, 1993 – 2006, 2010 - Present) Former Members *'Reed Mullin' – Drums, Percussion, Vocals (1982 – 2001, 2010 - 2020) (Died 2020) *'Eric Eycke' – Vocals (1983 – 1984) (Died 2017) *'Simon Bob Sinister' – Vocals (1986 – 1989) *'Karl Agell' – Vocals (1989 – 1993) *'Phil Swisher' – bass (1987 – 1993) *'Jimmy Bower' – Drums, Percussion (2001 – 2002) *'Merrit Partridge' – Drums, Percussion (2002 – 2003) *'Stanton Moore' – Drums, Percussion (2003 – 2005) *'Jason Patterson' – Drums, Percussion (2005 – 2006) Live Musicians *'Eric Hernandez' - Drums (2014 - 2015) *'Jean-Paul Gaster' - Drums (2016) *'Chris Adler' - Drums (2016) *'John Green' - Drums (2016) List of Known Tours NOTE: This is a work in progress. *'Tore Up From The Floor Up Tour '97' (With Machine Head, Drain, Fu Manchu) (1997) *'2011 North American Tour' (With Clutch) (2011)Lambgoat *'2011 Holiday Tour' (With Clutch, Kyng) (2011)Lambgoat *'March 2012 North American Tour' (With Torche, Valiant Thorr, A Storm of Light) (2012)Lambgoat *'June 2012 North American Tour' (With Black Cobra, Torche, Gaza) (2012)Lambgoat *'July 2012 North American Tour' (With Prong) (2012)Lambgoat *'November / December 2012 North American Tour' (2012)Lambgoat *'Danzig 25th Anniversary Tour' (With Danzig, The Agonist) (2013)Lambgoat *'2013 Latin America Tour' (2013)Last.fm *'2014 European Tour' (2014)Last.fm *'2014 Australia / New Zealand Tour' (With Weedeater) (2014)Lambgoat *'2014 North American Tour' (With Brant Bjork, Lord Dying, BL'AST!) (2014)Lambgoat *'GWAR Eternal 2014' (With GWAR, American Sharks) (2014)Lambgoat *'March 2015 European Tour' (2015)Last.fm *'Summer 2015 European Tour' (2015)Last.fm *'October 2015 North American Tour' (With Clutch, The Shrine) (2015)Last.fm *'November 2015 North American Tour' (With Saviours, Brant Bjork, Mothership) (2015)Lambgoat *'October 2015 North American Tour' (With Clutch, Mastodon) (2015)Lambgoat *'April 2016 North American Tour' (With Mothership) (2016)Lambgoat *'2016 North American Tour' (With Lamb of God, Clutch) (2016)Lambgoat *'Black Laden Crown North American Tour' (With Danzig) (2017)Lambgoat *'Grimmest Hits North American Tour' (With Black Label Society, Eyehategod, Red Fang) (2017/2018)Lambgoat *'No Cross No Crown Latin America Tour' (2018) *'No Cross No Crown Summer European Tour' (2018)Last.fm *'2018 Summer North American Tour' (With Black Label Society, Eyehategod; Select dates with Telekinetic Yeti) (2018)Lambgoat *'No Cross No Crown UK Tour' (With Orange Goblin, Fireball Ministry, Black Moth) (2018)Last.fm *'A Quest To Believe, A Call To The Void (January / February)' (With Crowbar, Mothership, Weedeater, The Obsessed) (2019)Lambgoat *'A Quest To Believe, A Call To The Void (Europe)' (2019)Last.fm *'A Quest To Believe, A Call To The Void (July / August)' (With Crowbar, Lo-Pan, Quaker City Night Hawks) (2019)Lambgoat *'A Quest To Believe, A Call To The Void (September / October)' (With The Skull, Witch Mountain, Mothership) (2019)Lambgoat *'2020 Australian Tour' (2020) *'2020 European Tour' (With Spirit Adrift) (2020)Last.fm External Links Official Website COC Facebook References Category:Band Category:Stub Category:Raleigh Category:North Carolina Category:USA Category:Southern Lord Records Category:Heavy Metal Category:Sludge Metal Category:Groove Metal Category:1982